schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
School-Side Chronicles
School-Side Chronicles 'are collection of stories that related with each other. Despite the series have different games it was originated from, they do have a relation with each other. Each stories are taking place in different universe (with the exception of Dissidia School-Side who takes place in the same world as Kingdom Hearts School Days but takes place in an alternate time) but have common features that relates with each other. Currently, There are only three series in School-Side Chronicles. SSC's Series Each School-Side Chronicles stories have different genres but have recurring Genres with each of them, such as: Comedy, Mystery, Romance, Friendship, etc. Also, they both set in a School settings. Main Series *'Persona Aria of Soul **Main Protagonist: Misato Hikage **Original Game: Persona (series) **Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery. **Plot: Misato Hikage, an orphan who somehow lost his memory was transferred to Tanaba High School until he discovers he was able to summon creatures inside of him known as Persona '''and later able to use an ability called '''Soul Resonance '''with a soulless named '''Nami. Misato will journey along with his friends and old Persona users in order to defeat the Soul Society, freeing the Wonder Spirits, and regaining his memories of his real childhood. *'Kingdom Hearts School Days' **Main Protagonist: Rini **Original Game: Kingdom Hearts **Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Romance, Mystery, Horror. **Plot: Rini is known to have transferred from place to place because of her mother's constant job until she was back at one of the places she lived before, Destiny City and also rejoined with her old friends, Sora and Riku. Although, after she meets with a somewhat yet mysterious boy, Vanitas. She starts to have yet horrfying things happened in Destiny High such as bizarre murders and mysterious illness on the students. Rini along with her friends and Vanitas have to discovers each of the bizarre murders and later, Vanitas' own secrets. *'Dissidia School-Side' **Main Protagonist: Roku **Original Game: Final Fantasy/Dissidia Final Fantasy/Kingdom x Fantasy; Kingdom Hearts **Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Mystery. **Plot: Roku usually always unsocialized and keeps himself alone until he transferred into Dissidia Senior High School. After being transferred, Roku gradually becomes more opened up to others especially Tidus, the boy who first befriend him. While his life was normal at first, Roku starts to end up in a case of the Old Mansion and encountering mysterious figure that follows him and his friends. Now, Roku and his friends have to investigate the case while learning the legend of both the Seven Deadly Sins '''and '''Seven Chosens of Fate. Others While not exactly part of the School-Side Series, it does contains elements from SSC or cooperate with the main stories. *'Persona X series': While not part of School-Side Series, it does have Persona Aria of Soul being part of the chronological series. *'Pokemon Adventures': This serie is not part of the School-Side Series, however, it does cooperate with the main series in some fiction stories (ex: "Happy New Year 2012".) *'Crisis and Test! Summon the Beasts!': Despite having a school setting, it is not part of the School-Side series, although some (or not most) of the characters are similar from Dissidia School-Side as well as having identical personalities. Category:School-Side Chronicles Category:Series